Star Trek: Stargazer
by USSStargazer
Summary: Set in Abram's alternate universe. Captain Kelly has been given the U.S.S. Stargazer as her first ship, with an unusual mission-find out what's causing the odd gravitational readings on New Vulcan, and don't forget the side of Klingons. Script-format.
1. Teaser: PILOT

Teaser

_INT. Bridge- 0'900_

FADE IN: bridge of the STARGAZER. It's an old bridge, with old-fashioned technology. Only seven officers can fit in at one time, but several more are there, trying to deal with problems. It is being shaken by enemy fire. CONSOLES are sparking, and part of the CREW is on the floor of the bridge, unconscious. CATHERINA RIVERA KELLY (late 30s) sits in the captain's seat, her hands white-knuckled on the armrests. During a brief pause, she hits a button on the seat.

KELLY

(aloud)

Damage report!

Transition to LISA TEO (35), who is in ENGINEERING, tapping things into a console as she attempts to hang on to the console. She growls and types something else in, then moves to hit the communicator button.

TEO

Not good, Captain! We've lost one of our engines, so we're damn well not gonna get out of this one quickly. You couldn't even keep my girl healthy for one week, could you?

Seemingly in spite of herself, Kelly smiles, and then another hit strikes the ship. The tactical console sparks, and the TACTICAL OFFICER falls out of the seat. A tall, dark-skinned man--KGOSI BALLO (40s)--moves to take his place.

BALLO

(calmly)

The Klingons are moving in, Captain.

The COMMUNICATION OFFICER looks up.

COMMUNICATIONS

They're hailing us.

KELLY

Open a channel.

A Klingon appears. He is AZHURLAR, of the house of MOG. He's oddly small for a Klingon, as most of his officers are larger than him. He rises from his seat.

AZHURLAR

_Captain_ Kelly...how do you feel about surrender now?

Kelly shrugs, rising from her seat. Ballo casts her a look, but she ignores it.

KELLY

Still not too hot on it, to be honest. Look, we aren't any threat to you.

AZHURLAR

I'll be the judge of that.

The comm line is cut. FADE OUT.


	2. Act One: PILOT

Act ONE

_Int. Hallway - One week earlier, 0'600_

COLONEL PETER MARK (40s) walks down the carpeted hallway in slow, unhurried steps. He is an unremarkable man, with brown hair and brown eyes. But he has a certain regal bearing. He is smiling. Down the hall stands Kelly, dressed in a science uniform with commander's bands on her wrists, staring out the window at the STARGAZER. It's a small Estella-class starship, run down, with the registry number "NCC-169" on the front, and its name printed below. As Colonel Mark approaches, Kelly turns to look at him. He stops by her, and the two look out at the ship together.

KELLY

She sure looks like she got beat up. What happened?

Colonel Mark shrugs.

COLONEL MARK

I don't really know. I haven't read the debriefing yet. What do you think?

Kelly casts him a look.

KELLY

That's a weird thing to say.

She pauses.

KELLY

What's going on?

COLONEL MARK

(slyly)

Well...

KELLY

Peter...

Colonel Mark withdraws a PADD from behind his back and offers it to her. She blinks at him, then takes it. She reads it once, reads it again, then looks up at him.

KELLY

(seeming to surpress excitement)

Really?

Colonel Mark nods. She squeals and throws herself at him, hugging him tightly around the neck. He laughs and hugs her back. Eventually, they release each other, and Kelly turns back to the Stargazer.

KELLY

My own ship. My own ship!

She laughs, then turns to Colonel Mark.

KELLY

You couldn't have gotten me a better one, Peter? C'mon!

Colonel Mark shakes his head.

COLONEL MARK

Cat, you know it's tradition for new captains to--

KELLY

I'm just kidding!

She laughs and wraps her arms around him, hugging him again. She kisses him once, lightly, then turns back to the Stargazer.

KELLY

She's beautiful.

Colonel Mark wraps his arm around her and stares down at her, then out.

COLONEL MARK

Careful, now, or I'll get jealous.

KELLY

Of what? You'll always be first, my dear.

They stand in silence for a moment, staring out at the Stargazer.

KELLY

(thoughtfully)

So...you'll let me pick the crew, huh? All of them?

COLONEL MARK

(puzzled)

That was the deal, yeah.

She grins and grabs his arm.

KELLY

C'mon. I've got the perfect people in mind.

_Int. Academy, Classroom- LATER_

DOCTOR ALIN PETRI (30s) stands in a classroom in the Academy. He is of middle height, with straw-like brown hair and puzzled blue eyes. He stands with a PADD in hand, leaning back against the wall and reading the content on it. The door to the room is open.

COLONEL MARK

(offscreen)

Cat, he doesn't have much experience. Wouldn't someone else--

The two come into view outside of the classroom, walking briskly down the hallway. Kelly is in the lead. In the corner of the shot Petri can be seen leaning over to look out of the classroom curiously.

KELLY

Peter, you said this was my choice, right? And I want Petri.

At his name, Petri quickly leans back into his classroom and turns his attention back to the padd. The camera switches back to Kelly and Colonel Mark, who have stopped outside of the classroom.

COLONEL MARK

(quietly)

Cat, his record's awful. He's known for panicking in life or death situations, hating Starfleet, and he's completely useless when the ship's in danger. He's _not _who I would pick for a ship's chief medical officer!

KELLY

(just as quietly back)

Peter, he graduated first of his class from medical school. They say he's a genius when someone's life is on the line. I want him.

She starts walking to the classroom before Colonel Mark can say another word. The colonel looks frustrated, but follows anyways. She enters the classroom, where Petri is trying to look like he hasn't been listening in. He looks up as Kelly enters and grins.

PETRI

Cat! It's good to see you!

He sets the padd down and crosses to her, hugging her. Kelly is much shorter than him, but neither seem to notice. Kelly steps back after a moment.

KELLY

Alin, this is Colonel Peter Mark. Peter, this is Doctor Alin Petri.

As Petri offers his hand to Colonel Mark, Colonel Mark accepts it reluctantly and shakes, then looks over at Kelly.

COLONEL MARK

(in a low voice)

Cat, you didn't tell me you knew him.

KELLY

I served with him on the U.S.S. Nova. Good ship, right Alin?

Petri nods, but the expression on his face is not a happy one. Clearly, the memory of the _Nova _is not a good one. But he moves back to his padd and starts cleaning up.

PETRI

So what can I do for you?

Kelly moves to stand in front of the desk and watches him as he cleans up. He's avoiding her gaze. Colonel Mark stands by the door, watching.

KELLY

I got promoted today.

PETRI

Oh?

KELLY

Mm hm. I'm captain now. Of the U.S.S. Stargazer.

She says it with relish, and Petri finally looks up.

PETRI

(firmly)

No.

Colonel Mark looks relieved, but Kelly just grins and watches as Petri turns back to cleaning, even though there's nothing left to clean.

KELLY

(wheedlingly)

Why not? C'mon, Alin. Your own medical bay, your own staff that you can pick...

PETRI

(little less certainly, still not looking up)

No.

KELLY

Why not?

COLONEL MARK

(hopefully)

Cat, he doesn't want to.

He moves to stand next to kELLY and places his hand on her shoulder. She laughs at him and clasps his hand with hers, reassuringly, then releases him and looks over at Petri.

PETRI

No.

Kelly is giving him a look.

PETRI

No!

Kelly is still smiling, but she nods and sighs in mock-resignation.

KELLY

(to Colonel Mark)

Well, I guess you're right, Peter.

She turns back to Petri, who looks confused.

KELLY

You enjoy your classes, Alin.

She slaps him on the shoulder, then takes Colonel Mark's arm and walks out. Brief shot of Alin leaning out to watch her, then switch back to Kelly and Colonel Mark. Colonel Mark looks as baffled as Kelly, but slightly relieved.

COLONEL MARK

Cat--

KELLY

Shhh.

She places a finger to her lips, and they keep walking in silence. Then...

PETRI

Wait!

Kelly and Colonel Mark turn at the same time. Petri is running to catch up with them. He seems nervous, and his eyes are slightly wide, but at the same time, he is determined. As they stop, he stops in front of them. He is panting.

PETRI

Cat...I hate you...

Kelly blinks innocently, and Colonel Mark is beginning to smile, seemingly in spite of herself.

KELLY

Hate me? Alin, I don't have any idea what you mean.

She pats him on the shoulder, seemingly reassuringly. Petri is staring at Kelly, seemingly at a loss for words.

KELLY

Come aboard at 0'700. The U.S.S. Stargazer. You got that? C'mon, repeat it.

PETRI

(mumbles)

KELLY

(with great cheer)

Can't hear you!

Petri shudders.

PETRI

(loudly)

The U.S.S. Stargazer.

He hesitates.

KELLY

And...?

Petri sighs.

PETRI

0'700 hours.

KELLY

That's the ticket! See you then!

She smiles at him happily, then leads Colonel Mark away. As Petri returns to his room, he looks at her.

COLONEL MARK

You ARE a bit evil, you know.

KELLY

I prefer 'wicked'. So many different meanings. C'mon. I want to meet the engineer.

Fade TO: Engineering of Stargazer

_Int. Engineering Deck, Stargazer, 0'1200_

The ENGINEERING DECK of the Stargazer is empty. The consoles are dark, as is the warp coil. Only one figure is visible--Teo, the ship's engineer, who is under a console. Unlike Kelly, she wears the Starfleet skirt, and is dressed in engineering red. From a safe distance, Colonel Mark and Kelly watch.

COLONEL MARK

(reading from a PADD)

She's Lieutenant Commander Lisa Teo. She's thirty-five years old, and she's served on the Stargazer for eight years.

Kelly is watching what little can be seen of Teo thoughtfully.

KELLY

Eight years, huh? That's a pretty long time. Isn't that unusual?

Colonel Mark nods.

COLONEL MARK

She refused to be transfered. She stayed with the captain until he was moved up. I suggest a new engineer.

Now she turns to him.

KELLY

Why?

Colonel Mark stares at her.

COLONEL MARK

(hesitantly)

She's made it known that she doesn't want to work for an untried captain. I think she'd make your job difficult.

KELLY

Like that would be hard to do.

As Colonel Mark is casting her a puzzled look, she sighs.

KELLY

Look, Peter. She's still here. She loves this ship. I need an engineer...who loves this ship. Isn't it nice that I already have one?

COLONEL MARK

But Cat...

Kelly ignores him and walks over to the figure of Teo, who is still barely visible under the console. She stands by her, takes a deep breath to steady her, then kneels down by her.

KELLY

Lieutenant Commander Teo? I'm Catherina Kelly, captain of the Stargazer.

TEO

(faintly)

Huh!

KELLY

What?

Teo pulls out from under the console. She is a small woman, about five feet tall, with short cropped black hair and Asian features. She seems almost like a porcelin doll, but her body is stocky and strong, and her dark eyes and dark brows are permanently in a serious, near scowling expression. She doesen't seem to like Kelly. Kelly doesn't seem phased.

TEO

(slowly and clearly, her eyes on Kelly's)

If you're the captain, then I'm a monkey's uncle.

Kelly smiles at this and rummages through her pockets, eventually removing two silver bands. She shows them to Teo.

KELLY

So, what's your nephew's name?

Teo is staring at the bands and doesn't answer. Kelly nods as if satisfied, then puts the bands away.

KELLY

I'll repeat myself. I'm Captain Catherina Rivera Kelly of the U.S.S. Stargazer. And I'd like you to be my engineering officer.

Behind her, Colonel Mark is watching, his right fist pressed against his mouth. Teo is still staring at Kelly, but in a more thoughtful light. After a moment, she offers a black, greasy hand. Kelly stares at it, then at Teo.

KELLY

Funny. I thought grease was no longer part of a starship.

She grins.

KELLY

I bet you have a bottle of it down there, don't you? You knew I was coming.

Teo just shrugs, but she keeps her hand out. At last, Kelly takes it and shakes it firmly. Teo nods, as if satisfied.

TEO

She's still my ship, you know. Just so we're in the clear.

KELLY

Wouldn't think of it any other way.

Teo laughs.

TEO

We'll see.

She releases Kelly's hand and rolls back under the console. Kelly rises and walks back to Colonel Mark, then leads him away.

FadeTO:Hallway

_INT. HALLWAY- LATER_

Kelly and Colonel Mark are walking down the hallway. They now walk seperately, and Colonel Mark seems ill at ease. He keeps casting glances at Kelly.

COLONEL MARK

We have a meeting scheduled soon. Your mission.

KELLY

That's right. The Vulcan.

Colonel Mark seems startled.

COLONEL MARK

How did you...?

KELLY

Give me some credit, Peter. I can tell what's going on. Who is it?

COLONEL MARK

Salek.

KELLY

(thoughtfully)

Sounds familiar...Salek...

There is a long pause. Kelly and Colonel Mark have stopped, and both are regarding each other. For once, Kelly's expression is serious. Abruptly, annoyance flashes over her face.

KELLY

I know Starfleet doesn't give out orders until they're pretty sure they'll be tolerated, but Peter...I don't think I can do this one.

COLONEL MARK

Then you don't get the ship.

Kelly rocks back on her heels.

KELLY

(flatly)

Funny, Peter. You didn't mention that.

COLONEL MARK

Cat, maybe it's better to wait. I mean, your choice in staff...

KELLY

What about them, Peter?

COLONEL MARK

Alin Petri, Cat? The man can't handle any sort of action! That's why he's here, doing what he's good at, on the _ground_. And I _told_ you not to take on Teo! She's bigger than you can handle right now.

KELLY

Peter, please.

COLONEL MARK

I just...

He trails off and stares at her, then shakes his head.

COLONEL MARK

I just don't want you to get in over your head, Cat. And I think you will.

KELLY

Well, don't know until you've tried.

She pats him on the shoulder, then kisses his cheek.

KELLY

I think it's time I met this Vulcan. Salek, right? Am I saying it right?

Colonel Mark laughs weakly.

COLONEL MARK

Like I would know.

Abruptly, Kelly's eyes light. She grabs Colonel Mark's arm again.

KELLY

How would you like to meet someone who would know?

COLONEL MARK

(baffled)

What...?

KELLY

Someone who speaks Vulcan!

COLONEL MARK

Cat, _no one _speaks Vulcan. It's near impossible.

Kelly grins.

KELLY

Ever heard of Kgosi Ballo?

COLONEL MARK

(frustrated)

Cat, I can't be expected to know EVERYONE in Starfleet...

KELLY

Kgosi Ballo--security officer for the U.S.S. Enterprise. Leads a security team there. He's a lieutenant comannder, and he's absolutely brilliant with languages.

COLONEL MARK

A security officer who's good with--? Cat, I don't get why we need to meet him. Salek speaks English perfectly fine, and you have communication officers--

KELLY

I want him as my first officer.

Colonel Mark turns to look at her.

COLONEL MARK

(slowly)

All right. What are his qualifications?

KELLY

None.

COLONEL MARK

Does he even HAVE any interest in command?

KELLY

He seemed perfectly content to be a security officer last time I met him.

Colonel Mark shakes his head.

COLONEL MARK

Look, Cat, you might be going a little far with this one. A security officer for a science vessel? He won't be interested, especially if he's serving on the Enterprise. Why don't we find someone else who will serve, all right? Maybe a science officer or even some helmsman who needs to be promoted. We'll think of something. You've got a week.

KELLY

Yet another thing you didn't tell me, Peter. Why only a week? I thought I would have more time. I NEED more time.

COLONEL MARK

Salek says he needs the Stargazer. He says it's the only one he can adapt to suit his needs. He gave us plenty of time, but scans lately seem to have made him concerned.

Seeming to grow frustrated, Colonel Mark scowls.

COLONEL MARK

I don't know, Cat. He's the best Vulcan I've met so far and he still won't TALK to us. This was the best I could do. There was more science babble, but you'd understand that better than me.

KELLY

(reluctantly)

All right. I'll meet this guy. Guess I don't have much of an option, right?

COLONEL MARK

Unfortunately, no.

The two walk down the hallway.

Fade to: Spacedock Conference Room

_Int. Spacedock Conference room, 0'1230_

Kelly and Colonel Mark enter the Spacedock Conference Room, a large room with a starchart in the middle of the room, in the form of the table. Three ADMIRALS are there, as well as Salek, better known as SPOCK PRIME. He regards Kelly and Colonel Mark with something that borders on amusement, but only rises from his seat with the admirals as they approach.

ADMIRAL #1

Colonel Mark. Commander Kelly.

Kelly's lips thin at the "Commander", a fact that Spock Prime notes with a slightly arched brow. However, she maintains her discipline and nods.

KELLY

Admirals.

She turns to Spock Prime and offers him a restrained smile. To her visible surprise, he nods back.

COLONEL MARK

(in an undertone to Kelly)

I told you.

KELLY

(murmuring back)

Sort of.

ADMIRAL #1

Mr. Salek, this is Commander Catherina Rivera Kelly, of the U.S.S. Stargazer, as you requested. She will be escorting you to New Vulcan.

Spock Prime inclines his head to one side in an expression of puzzlement.

SPOCK PRIME

Commander Kelly...?

Admiral #1 opens his mouth to speak, but Kelly speaks first.

KELLY

(directly to Spock Prime)

Think of it as a trial, sir. They had just decided to promote me when they made their request. But as the former captain of the Stargazer is now out in the middle of nowhere, I was all they had.

Colonel Mark winces at her bluntness, but Spock Prime seems to almost smile.

SPOCK PRIME

Thank you, Commander. That was very...enlightening.

ADMIRAL #2

Commander Kelly, perhaps next time you should let us explain.

Kelly almost seems to roll her eyes.

KELLY

(to the admirals)

My apologies, gentlemen. It won't happen again.

Admiral #2 nods, seemingly satisfied, and turns to Spock Prime.

Admiral #2

Mr. Salek, would you explain the purpose of your mission to Commander Kelly?

Spock Prime nods.

SPOCK PRIME

Of course.

He turns to Kelly.

SPOCK PRIME

What do you know of New Vulcan, Commander?

Kelly shrugs.

KELLY

The basics. It was a desert planet, three galaxies away. You found it, if I recall correctly, Mr. Salek. It was near mirror-perfect to Vulcan in every way geographically, although there were very few life forms found, giving it a nearly Mars-like appearance. Why do you ask?

SPOCK PRIME

It is necessary for you to understand the details of the situation. You specialized in geology, correct?

Kelly frowns at him.

KELLY

Yeah...

SPOCK PRIME

Have you looked at any scans or images of New Vulcan?

KELLY

(slowly)

No, I haven't. At the time it was discovered, I was on a science vessel.

Spock Prime pulls out a few FLIMSIES and hands them to Kelly. She looks through them, then up at him.

KELLY

A gravitational field? You hadn't settled, right?

SPOCK PRIME

That is correct. You see why there is concern.

Kelly is still flipping through the flimsies, frowning.

KELLY

And it's been getting worse...how long has this been happening?

SPOCK PRIME

Three weeks. I requested the Vulcan High Council stop their colonizing efforts then.

KELLY

(still flipping through flimsies)

Smart, sir.

SPOCK PRIME

Thank you.

Colonel Mark looks between the two, then at Kelly.

COLONEL MARK

What is it?

Kelly holds up one of the flimsies. In it is the planet, surrounded by small circles, some marked with dots that represent asteroids.

KELLY

Recognize this?

COLONEL MARK

I assume it is a mark of bodies orbiting the planet.

Kelly seems surprised into a grin.

KELLY

Not bad, Colonel! That's exactly what it is. Now look.

She flips to another flimsy and holds it up to him. In this one, the orbiting bodies have drawn closer to the planet.

COLONEL MARK

(puzzled)

They're closer.

KELLY

Mmm hm. Now look at this one.

She flips to the last one. In this, the orbits have drawn VERY close to the planet, but not only that, their orbits have become ragged and wavy. Colonel Mark frowns.

COLONEL MARK

Is that...normal?

KELLY

Not at all.

Spock Prime has listened in silence, but now speaks.

SPOCK PRIME

It is not normal, colonel. Far from it. These scans are an indication of some trouble on the planet. I must discover its cause.

COLONEL MARK

Why the Stargazer?

SPOCK PRIME

The Stargazer is fitted with a unique set of sensors, far ahead of its time. There is no other ship available at this time with those sensors.

KELLY

I feel like I should warn you, sir. I don't think my engineer--

ADMIRAL #2

--THE engineer--

KELLY

--Will let you tinker with the Stargazer. She views it as hers.

Spock Prime inclines his head.

SPOCK PRIME

I can assure you, my...'tinkering' will not damage the Stargazer in any way. I merely intend to improve its sensors. I have the plans, if that would be reassuring to her.

KELLY

(with real warmth)

That would be excellent, Mr. Salek. Thank you.

ADMIRAL #3

There is another problem, Commander Kelly.

Kelly turns to look at the Admiral.

KELLY

(dryly)

Of course there is. Shoot.

At his look, she sighs.

KELLY

Sorry. What is it?

ADMIRAL #1

We have intercepted a transmission from Klingon ships. Apparently, they're in the area, and they're very interested in New Vulcan.

SPOCK PRIME

(to Kelly)

It is logical. New Vulcan is very close to Klingon territory. It is reasonable to assume they would not desire a Federation planet so near to their Empire.

KELLY

So why'd you put it there in the first place?

COLONEL MARK

Cat...

SPOCK PRIME

(to Colonel Mark)

Don't worry, Colonel. It is quite all right.

Colonel Mark nods reluctantly.

SPOCK PRIME

(to Kelly)

It was the most suitable planet close enough to not be an inconvinience.

KELLY

In English, basically, you wanted to be close to the Federation.

SPOCK PRIME

I viewed that as a priority, yes.

KELLY

Even though it was near Klingon territory?

She shakes her head and turns to the Admirals.

KELLY

Look, gentlemen, I've been going over schematics of the Stargazer all day--

COLONEL MARK

You have?

Kelly ignores him.

KELLY

--and she can't handle an attack by the Klingons. She's not quick, she doesn't have a lot of weapons. We can prepare it, but I don't think we can do it in a week.

ADMIRAL #2

We're aware of that, Commander.

Kelly stops and stares at him.

KELLY

Excuse--you're _aware _of it? Gentlemen, I'm not gonna put my new ship--

ADMIRAL #2

At the moment, _commander, _it's not yours. This is our best solution, Kelly. You will have to do what you can.

SPOCK PRIME

(to Kelly)

Your care for your ship is admirable, Commander. I can assure you, I doubt there will be a problem.

KELLY

Thank you, Mr. Salek.

She smiles at him, then turns to the admirals.

KELLY

I'm afraid, gentlemen, I'll have to think about this. Even if it does mean turning down a captaincy. Good day.


	3. Act Two: PILOT

Act TWO

_Int. BRIDGE, the Next Day._

The bridge of the Stargazer is covered with many officers, mostly Engineers, doing some last minute repair work as the ship starts off. Kelly stands on the bridge, her hand possessively on the captain's armrest.

KELLY

(to engineers)

Careful there. She's new.

She pauses as if to think.

KELLY

New-Ish.

Colonel Mark enters the bridge from the turbolift and looks around.

COLONEL MARK

Not bad, Cat. I like it.

KELLY

(beaming)

Really? That's sweet, Peter. C'mon. I want to show you the rest of my choices for a crew.

COLONEL MARK

(wryly)

Hopefully, they'll be a little more orthodox than your first picks.

KELLY

Ha Ha.

She picks up a PADD--a small, tablet-like device-- from the table and hands it to him. Colonel Mark presses it lightly to go through it.

COLONEL MARK

Hey. That's a lot better.

He lifts his head to smile at her, and she grins.

KELLY

Thanks, Peter. That's flattering.

He nods and sets the PADD down.

COLONEL MARK

I take it you changed your mind about refusing?

KELLY

Well, what kind of person turns down a ship?

COLONEL MARK

A rare kind of person indeed.

Kelly smiles thinly and moves ahead to the consoles.

KELLY

Mr. Salek's been here. He's laid out the plans. We should be done by tomorrow.

COLONEL MARK

Very good.

He paused, as if something occured to him.

COLONEL MARK

Ah...I didn't see a first officer on your sheet, Cat...

KELLY

That's because I haven't marked one.

COLONEL MARK

You haven't chosen...?

KELLY

No, I have. I just wanted to talk to you about it first.

She turns to him.

KELLY

I still want Ballo.

COLONEL MARK

Cat...

KELLY

He's the best man for the job! Look, I know he's not the usual pick. He's not a science officer or helmsman, he's not even head of his own department--

COLONEL MARK

--which IS a problem--

KELLY

But he's brilliant, all right?

Colonel Mark steps up to her and lightly grabs her arms.

COLONEL MARK

Cat, he's a _security _officer!

KELLY

That doesn't mean he doesn't have a brain, Peter! The man's smart. He's got sense, and he knows how to use it. _Please._

Colonel Mark releases her and walks to the helm, staring out at the viewscreen, which is blank at the moment. Kelly moves to stand next to him. At last, he turns to her.

COLONEL MARK

You're being an idiot. And the admirals won't go for it. But I said you could choose, so I'm gonna let you choose.

Kelly smiles and places her hand on his shoulder.

KELLY

Thank you.

Colonel Mark shrugs.

COLONEL MARK

It's funny. People said a lot of stuff about you. And not all of it was good. But not one said you had bad judgement.

He looks down at her.

COLONEL MARK

Prove them right, will you?

KELLY

I'll try.

Colonel Mark nods and picks up his COMMUNICATOR, a small, palm-size device with a lid that's made of a golden light metal, as it makes a noise. He flips it open.

ADMIRAL #1

(through communicator)

Colonel Mark, there's been a change of plans. The Stargazer must depart immediately. Are you with Captain Kelly?

KELLY

(mouths to Colonel Mark)

_Captain?_

He shakes his head at her to quiet her and holds the communicator to his mouth to speak.

COLONEL MARK

What's wrong, Admiral?

ADMIRAL #1

There's been a change. I don't have time to explain it now, Colonel. Does she have a helmsman?

Kelly sighs and steps up, taking the communicator from Colonel Mark.

KELLY

I'm here, Admiral. And no, I don't have a helmsman. He's on Mars, and won't get here until tomorrow. I thought I had more time.

Colonel Mark shakes his head at her, trying to get her to be more polite. She ignores him.

ADMIRAL#1

(sounding weary)

Yes, Captain Kelly. I am aware of that. Very well. Colonel Mark, you will serve as her helmsman. Are all other important positions filled?

KELLY

(with a glance at Colonel Mark)

Well, sir, there is the issue of my first officer...

ADMIRAL #1

It will be discussed later. Mr. Salek will meet you on the bridge in one hour. Be prepared.

The line is cut, and Kelly stares at it for a moment before passing it back to the colonel.

KELLY

Do you mind serving under me, Colonel?

Colonel Mark shrugs and smiles weakly.

COLONEL MARK

Seeing as I don't have any command experience myself, that's probably best.

KELLY

And you're okay with Kgosi Ballo?

COLONEL MARK

I don't have much of a choice.

As if summoned, the turbolift opens, and a very tall man steps in. He's of African descent, and is dressed in Security red. He looks to be in his mid-thirties to early forties. He is, of course, Kgosi Ballo. Colonel Mark stares, and Kelly offers Ballo a smile. Even though it is she who wanted him in the ship, she seems uncomfortable with him, and he seems aloof.

KELLY

Mr. Ballo. Nice to see you.

Ballo turns to her and inclines his head.

BALLO

(to Kelly)

I thank you for this opportunity. May I congratulate you on your promotion?

KELLY

(laughing)

Oh, yes. _Finally _they give me the actual title.

BALLO

(seriously)

I cannot imagine what took them this long.

Colonel Mark looks between the two again.

COLONEL MARK

I take it you two served with each other?

Ballo turns to him.

BALLO

That is correct. Colonel, will you be joining us?

COLONEL MARK

Apparently. I'm serving as a helmsman.

BALLO

Truly? How interesting.

The whole conversation seems stilted and uncomfortable, and Kelly doesn't seem to be sure whether to be amused or frustrated. Thankfully for her, Spock Prime exits the turbolift.

SPOCK PRIME

Captain Kelly. Are you ready to leave?

Kelly's smile drops from her face, and although the nod she offers Spock Prime seems to be perfectly civil, she is frustrated.

KELLY

We're almost ready. I sent out a call for the crew to come aboard. We'll only get the more basic ones, but it should--

SPOCK PRIME

I'm afraid we'll need a little more than that, captain.

The Vulcan notices Ballo and turns to look up at him.

SPOCK PRIME

(as though fascinated)

What a remarkable human.

BALLO

Excuse me?

Kelly has completely missed this exchange as she was distracted by Spock's words.

KELLY

(to Spock Prime, disbelievingly)

Mr. Salek, are you suggesting--

Colonel Mark gives her a look, and she scowls at him before continuing.

KELLY

(more gently)

Mr. Salek, I would greatly appreciate it if you explained to me _what the hell is going_--

COLONEL MARK

Catherina!

SPOCK PRIME

(to Colonel Mark)

It is all right, Colonel.

He turns to Kelly.

SPOCK PRIME

Captain, please try to understand that I am aware of your concerns. But I cannot give you the information you seek. You will have to wait.

KELLY

(irritably)

I _hate _waiting.

COLONEL MARK

(warningly)

Cat...

KELLY

I know!

She steps away from them and down away from the captain's chair, staring at the viewscreen. Then, she turns back.

KELLY

(to Spock Prime)

Mr. Salek, the ship is yours. I follow your orders.

SPOCK PRIME

Thank you, captain. I assure you, it'll only be for a short time.

KELLY

(scornfully)

Huh.

**FadeOUT.**


	4. Act Three: PILOT

ACT THREE

_INT. BRIDGE, FIVE DAYS LATER_

The bridge has settled into its normal routine. Colonel Mark sits behind the helm seat, uncomfortable but slowly learning, and Kelly sits cross-legged in the captain's seat. The science and tactical station is empty, and Ballo has managed to squeeze his large frame behind the communication's panel. In the background, we hear Kelly's voice.

KELLY

(overlaid)

Captain's Log, supplemental. (pauses) That's weird. Moving on. We're two days from New Vulcan, and so far, the Stargazer is falling apart around our ears.

As if to punctuate her mental narrative, the ship shudders. Kelly just sits back in her chair and sighs, and the voice continues.

KELLY

Commander Teo has had strong words with me, and I am beginning to regret signing her up. Although I like her, she might be a little pushy for a first-year captain to manage.

CHANGE TO LISA TEO IN ENGINEERING, WHO IS SHOUTING AT ENGINEERS AS THE SHIP SHUDDERS AROUND HER. SWITCH BACK TO THE BRIDGE.

KELLY

(continuing)

I'm also forced to agree with Peter's--that is, Colonel Mark's--first assessment of Kgosi Ballo. There is no doubt that the man is a brilliant security officer. And while I would trust him with my life, the two of us haven't seemed to have hit it off personally.

Back on the bridge, Spock Prime exits the turbolift and walks to the science station, taking his seat like he belongs there. Kelly alone notices this and arches a brow.

KELLY

(still aloud)

The mysterious Mr. Salek has yet to brief me on why we left the Starbase so suddenly, with only half of our crew onboard. But judging by how much time he has been spending on the bridge, glued to the sensors, it can't be any good.

The voice fades out, and Kelly casts a glance at Spock Prime, who does indeed seem to be glued to the sensor readouts. She grimaces.

KELLY

(to Colonel Mark)

How much farther to New Vulcan?

COLONEL MARK

One day, I think.

SPOCK PRIME

(without looking up)

That is correct, Colonel.

Kelly looks over at him again.

KELLY

And...ah...how is the planet faring, Mr. Salek?

SPOCK PRIME

(still watching the screen)

Unknown.

KELLY

(sourly)

Right.

Meanwhile, Ballo is staring at the communication's panel, lightly pressing the earpiece to his ear.

BALLO

(slowly)

Captain, we are being hailed.

As one, the crew seems to turn to look at him. Colonel Mark quickly looks back at his console, and Spock Prime glances up only briefly before returning to his.

KELLY

By whom?

BALLO

Klingons, captain.

Kelly's expression doesn't change, but she turns to look at Spock Prime.

KELLY

Mr. Salek, can you confirm that there are indeed Klingons nearby?

SPOCK PRIME

(calmly)

Yes, Captain Kelly.

KELLY

And how long have you been aware of that fact, sir?

SPOCK PRIME

For some time, captain. I had thought they might be convinced to leave us alone.

KELLY

Obviously they haven't.

She seems tempted to say something else, but Ballo interupts.

BALLO

They're hailing us again, captain.

SPOCK PRIME

And moving closer. With all due respect, captain, I suggest you answer.

Kelly nods, thin-lipped, and rises.

KELLY

(to Ballo)

Open a channel.

The security officer does so, and Azhular appears on the screen. He too is standing, although still smaller than his other captains. He is dressed in the traditional Klingon black armor.

AZHURLAR

This is Captain Azhurlar, of the house of Mog. You, Federation vessel, are in the Klingon Empire's territory. We demand you surrender at once, lest this be considered an act of war.

He pauses as he notes Kelly's gender, and his eyes narrow.

AZHURLAR

Federation foolishness! I demand to speak to your captain.

KELLY

(calmly)

This is she. My apologies, Captain Azhurlar, but I wasn't aware that this was inhabited by the Empire. As far as I knew, this space had been recently claimed by the Vulcans.

AZHURLAR

(sneers)

A dying breed. They can hardly defend themselves against us.

Colonel Mark looks over his shoulder at Spock Prime. The Vulcan's expression is neutral.

KELLY

Captain, you are aware that this could be constituted as an act of war--

AZHURLAR

Against what? An endangered species, as you humans would put it? The Vulcans couldn't even defend themselves against their own cousins, the Romulans!

KELLY

(still pleasantly)

Captain, I suggest you think about what you're saying first, and analyze whether it's really a wise idea to make threats against the Federation.

She made the kill gesture to Ballo, who nods. The viewscreen returns to its view of the Klingon vessel, now directly in front of them. As soon as the line is dead, Kelly growls.

KELLY

Klingons! Why'd it have to be Klingons?

She walks around to the back of her seat and hits the COMM button.

KELLY

(aloud)

Commander Teo! How are our weapon systems working?

SWITCH TO ENGINEERING.

Teo has taken apart a panel and is carefully putting two wires together, a pair of rather odd tinted goggles over her eyes. Hard rock and roll is jamming in the background. At the captain's comm link, she lowers the volume, pushes up the goggles, and leans over to hit the botton.

TEO

Captain Kelly, we don't have weapon's system. Weren't you briefed?

TRANSITION TO BRIDGE

Kelly is sitting there. Her lips are thinned, and she's drumming her fingers on the armrest of the seat.

KELLY

Clearly not. I can't imagine why.

She stares ahead at the Klingon ship, then hits the comm button again.

KELLY

(aloud)

I'm coming down to meet you. We need to talk. Kelly out.

She releases the button and storms toward the turbolift, then pauses and turns.

KELLY

(to Colonel Mark)

You have the bridge, Colonel. And if the Klingon's hail, don't answer.

COLONEL MARK

Aye, sir.

She leaves, and Spock Prime rises from his seat, then looks over at Colonel Mark, who is still staring at the turbolift doors.

SPOCK PRIME

I believe it was time that Captain Kelly was enlightened as to the true nature of her mission. This has gone on far enough.

COLONEL MARK

The Admirals have specifically given instructions--

Ballo shakes his head.

BALLO

(interrupting)

Good sirs, is this something that the crew and I should be hearing?

Spock Prime turns to him.

SPOCK PRIME

Indeed, Commander, it is not. Thank you for your observation.

Ballo's brows climb, and he inclines his head to the Vulcan. Spock Prime nods back, then moves back to Colonel Mark's side.

SPOCK PRIME

(in a low voice)

It is the only logical course of action. You and I both know this.

Reluctantly, Colonel Mark nods.

COLONEL MARK

You're right. She does deserve to know.

SPOCK PRIME

There is no "deserves", Colonel. She needs to know.

FADE TO ENGINEERING OF STARGAZER

_INT. ENGINEERING DECK, STARGAZER_

Lisa Teo has put down her goggles and tools and sits on one of the panels, swinging her booted legs back and forth. There are lines under her eyes. She has been working consistently for several days, and it's beginning to tell on her. But she nods civilly to Kelly anyways as the woman enters.

TEO

What's all this about a weapon's system?

Kelly smiles thinly.

KELLY

You believe in getting down to business, don't you?

She sighs and slumps against the wall. In spite of the two just meeting, they seem surprisingly comfortable around each other--kindred spirts.

KELLY

(wearily)

Klingons. That's the reason.

Teo tilts her head to the side.

TEO

Klingons?

Kelly looks up at her.

KELLY

Don't tell me you don't know about Klingons. They're only the most violent species in the galaxy.

TEO

I doubt that.

KELLY

Hmph. They're...uh...well, Klingons.

TEO

(patiently)

That doesn't explain much.

KELLY

How could you have not run into them? They're Klingons! They're everywhere!

TEO

I've served aboard the Stargazer for eight years. I was promoted here. I didn't get out much.

Kelly seems satisfied with this as an answer. She nods to herself and leans back against the wall.

KELLY

Klingons lives center around war. You earn honor by killing, by winning, by dying. They're expanding their empire right now--usually, on Federation territory. That said, I think they hate the Romulans more than we do.

TEO

(voice oddly flat)

I can't imagine why.

Kelly studies the engineer at the tone, but brushes it aside.

KELLY

The point is they're mean, lean, and they're after us. I need those weapon systems up. Or anything. Don't we have phasers? Some sort of torpedoes?

TEO

No, captain. We weren't outfitted with them before we left. And I don't have the tools I need to make it.

Kelly says something that seems a little colorful in Spanish and leaps away from the wall, pacing over to the other one.

TEO

We have to withdraw.

KELLY

Damn it, I refuse to be chased out by a bunch of Klingons! we were TOLD to make it to New Vulcan, and we will!

Teo's expression has become frosty, and she regards the captain with less sympathy.

TEO

Pride or ship, captain? You weren't given the tools to complete this mission, and you know it. To act is stupid.

Her words seem to calm Kelly down, and she nods.

KELLY

You're right. We'll withdraw.

Abruptly, the ship shakes. Kelly looks around, then moves to the COMM. She hits the button.

KELLY

(barks)

Peter, what's going on?

COLONEL MARK

(over the comm)

The Klingons have attacked, Cat. You're needed on the bridge.

KELLY

Understood.

She releases the comm and casts a glance over at Teo, who has already jumped over to a console.

TEO

(without looking up)

Keep her in good shape, captain!

Kelly nods and leaves.

FADETO: HALLWAY

_INT. BRIDGE_

KELLY

(aloud)

Damage report!

Transition to Teo, in ENGINEERING, tapping things into a console as she attempts to hang on to the console. She growls and types something else in, then moves to hit the communicator button.

TEO

Not good, Captain! We've lost one of our engines, so we're damn well not gonna get out of this one quickly. You couldn't even keep my girl healthy for one week, could you?

Seemingly in spite of herself, Kelly smiles, and then another hit strikes the ship. The tactical console sparks, and the tactical officer falls out of the seat. Ballo moves to take his place.

BALLO

(calmly)

The Klingons are moving in, Captain.

The communication's officer looks up.

COMMUNICATIONS

They're hailing us.

KELLY

Open a channel.

Azhurlar appears. He rises from his seat.

AZHURLAR

Captain Kelly...how do you feel about surrender now?

Kelly shrugs, rising from her seat. Ballo casts her a look, but she ignores it.

KELLY

Still not too hot on it, to be honest. Look, we aren't any threat to you.

AZHURLAR

I'll be the judge of that.

The comm line is cut. Kelly stares at the viewscreen and, as the ship shudders again, she shoots a look at Colonel Mark, who is still sitting at the helmsman position.

COLONEL MARK

Shields at fifty percent and dropping, Cat. I don't know how we're doing to get out of this.

Spock Prime is still at the science seat, regarding the situation silently.

SPOCK PRIME

(calmly)

With all due respect, captain...I believe I have an idea.

FADE OUT.


	5. Act Four: PILOT

**ACT FOUR**

_INT. BRIDGE, 0'930_

Kelly, Teo, Colonel Mark and Spock Prime are in conference around the science console. The Klingons have backed off for now to let them think about surrender. Each face is grim. Teo has a small wired device she is repairing, and Colonel Mark is leaning over the console to stare at the numbers. Kelly and Spock Prime are talking.

KELLY

It's not a bad plan, I'll give you that. It has the advantage of being absolutely insane.

TEO

(without looking up)

But logically so.

Spock Prime inclines his head to Teo, then turns to Kelly.

SPOCK PRIME

Do you think it will work, captain?

Kelly shakes her head and leans over Colonel Mark's shoulder to look at the screen of the science console.

KELLY

Warp's never been my specialty, and the math you're using here...

She taps the screen to prove her point and looks up at Spock Prime. She almost seems confused.

KELLY

I've never seen the like before. But if it works as you say it does, and you think you can bypass their shields--

SPOCK PRIME

I believe it is possible.

Kelly nods.

KELLY

Then I'll have to trust you that it'll work. Ballo!

She straightens and turns to Ballo, who is sitting at the helm, staring straight ahead. His elbows are propped up on the console, and he rests his chin on his folded hands. As she speaks, he turns to look at her.

BALLO

Yes, captain?

KELLY

Are you still willing to go through with this?

BALLO

I am a security officer. It is my duty. And, as per regulations, you are not allowed.

He rises from the helm.

BALLO

I will, however, require other men.

Kelly nods and moves to the chair, hitting the comm. button.

KELLY

(aloud)

Alin! Who have we go onboard who isn't in sickbay right now?

_SICKBAY_

Sickbay is crowded and loud, with half the patients crowding biobeds, and half on the floor. The injuries are not pretty, and Alin stands in the middle of it, muttering something to himself in Romanian as he rushes from patient to patient. As Kelly's voice comes over the comm, he shakes his head, pushes a HYPOSPRAY into another patient's neck, then walks toward the comm and hits the button.

PETRI

(a little testily)

I don't know. You tell me. At least they've stopped _shooting._

_BRIDGE_

Colonel Mark casts Kelly a look, and she nods.

KELLY

(a little more gently)

And how are you faring, Alin?

_SICKBAY_

PETRI

Don't use that tone on me, Cat. I'm not gonna fall apart on you.

His shaking hands indicate that that may not quite be the truth, but his voice is firm, and as he speaks, he moves to help another patient onto a bed.

PETRI

(continuing)

We were short-staffed as is. I had one nurse, and she's out now. I have approximately thirty people in here, out of a short-staffed crew of sixty. There's three tactical officers, both security officers and half the science department in here.

_BRIDGE_

Kelly frowns and glances over at Spock Prime.

KELLY

Why so many science officers?

SPOCK PRIME

Their purpose would have become clear when we reached the planet.

KELLY

Ah.

Teo puts the object she has been repairing down and crosses over to the captain's chair. She presses the button.

TEO

How many engineering officers?

_SICKBAY_

Petri glances around and counts silently, then shakes his head.

_BRIDGE_

PETRI

(over comm)

Not a one.

Teo smiles a little proudly, and Kelly smiles as well, shaking her head in a sort of admiring way.

KELLY

(over comm)

Thanks, Alin. Kelly out.

She releases the button and turns to Ballo.

KELLY

It's not looking good. We don't have tactical officers or security officers we could send with you. We could send engineers--

TEO

If you want to make a quick exit, I'm going to need them. _All _of them.

KELLY

Well, I suppose there's Alin--

Ballo shakes his head.

BALLO

I know Doctor Petri. It is not a task he could handle. If I may, I suggest Colonel Mark.

Colonel Mark looks up.

COLONEL MARK

What?

Kelly's expression is carefully blank.

KELLY

It makes sense, Peter. You're a good shot, keep a calm head in a crisis--that's why you got promoted, right?

BALLO

(to the colonel)

I would be honored to serve with you, sir.

Colonel Mark, however, is watching Kelly.

COLONEL MARK

I will be back, you know.

KELLY

(lightly)

I don't doubt it for a moment.

She rests her hand lightly on his shoulder, then releases him and turns to Teo.

KELLY

I'll give you the time you need.

TEO

Thanks.

She leaves and goes to the turbolift. Ballo casts a glance at Kelly and Colonel Mark, then nods, almost to himself.

BALLO

I will go prepare.

He leaves as well, and, completely ignoring Spock Prime, Kelly flings herself at Colonel Mark and kisses him. Spock Prime's brows climb, and he looks away. Eventually, they seperate from each other, and she runs her hand through his hair.

KELLY

Come back soon, okay?

COLONEL MARK

(quietly)

Okay.

He smiles at her, then seperates and walks into the turbolift. Kelly rocks back and forth on her heels for a moment, then nods to herself, seeming to make a resolution, and turns to Spock Prime.

KELLY

How are you at navigating, Mr. Salek?

_INT. ENGINEERING, TRANSPORTER DECK_

Colonel Mark enters the Transporter room. Ballo is there already, and he tosses one of the phasers on his hip to the colonel. Colonel Mark catches it and puts it on his hip, then turns to face him.

COLONEL MARK

Do you do this often?

Ballo is buckling something else onto his waist.

BALLO

(absently)

No.

Colonel Mark stares at him. He doesn't look afraid, exactly, but a little uneasily.

COLONEL MARK

Ah.

Teo strides in and over to the transporter panel.

TEO

At least THIS is working.

She pauses as she sees Colonel Mark and Ballo watching her.

TEO

What's the matter, gentlemen? Nerves?

COLONEL MARK

Not exactly. You do realize they have shields, right?

TEO

With Mr. Salek's plan and Captain Kelly's implimentation, I think we should be able to figure it out just fine.

As she sees Colonel Mark's look, she sighs.

TEO

What's the matter, Colonel? This is a true Starfleet plan--a bunch of fancy plans and a small rate of success. It makes the job fun.

She moves to the panel, and Ballo lightly taps Colonel Mark on the shoulder.

BALLO

(as the colonel turns)

I can assure you that my missions have a far higher than minimal chance of success.

COLONEL MARK

Right. Thank you, Commander.

TEO

Ready!

Ballo nods and steps onto the pad. Colonel Mark takes a moment, not really seeming to steel himself but instead trying to calm down. He opens his eyes, then nods to himself and steps onto the platform. Ballo waits for him to step up, then turns to Teo.

BALLO

Energize.

_INT. BRIDGE_

Spock Prime has sat down at the helm and is carefully typing in coordinates. Kelly is at the science station, and eventually shakes her head and moves to the communication's stand. She types in a few numbers, and Azhurlar appears on the screen.

AZHURLAR

(dryly)

____

Captain Kelly!Have you decided to follow the the Federation's tradition of surrendering?

KELLY

Yes, as a matter of fact, I have.

Azhurlar does a double take, then scoffs.

AZHURLAR

Huh. You disappoint me, captain. I hoped you had the makings of a brave captain--or at least someone of interest! But you humans are all the same.

Kelly nods.

KELLY

Probably.

She pauses.

KELLY

I'm not surrendering, Captain Azhurlar.

Azhurlar brightens almost immediately.

AZHURLAR

But your ship has no weapons. It would be defenseless against us!

KELLY

I had hoped we might be able to talk this out. Diplomatically.

AZHURLAR

We are Klingons! We do not..."talk."

KELLY

Are you sure?

Azhurlar smirks and nods.

AZHURLAR

Quite, captain. And now...surprise me.

The comm line is cut, and Spock Prime looks up.

SPOCK PRIME

They are arming weapons.

KELLY

Evasive manuevers.

As Spock Prime complies, she shakes her head.

KELLY

Not like we can do anything ELSE.

Teo's voice cuts in over the comm.

TEO

(over comm)

They're over there, captain.

KELLY

(to Teo)

Thanks.

She moves to Spock Prime's shoulder.

KELLY

Think we can give them time?

SPOCK PRIME

I believe so, captain.

_INT. KLINGON BIRD OF PREY, ENGINEERING_

Ballo and Colonel Mark appear in the Klingon Bird of Prey, crouched behind several stacks of equipment. There is smoke in the green-tinted, black-walled room, and wires are sparking as the ship shakes. Ballo's brows raise. As the Klingons run past, shouting, he listens intently while Colonel Mark removes his phaser and sets it to stun.

BALLO

Hm.

COLONEL MARK

What is it?

Ballo glances over at Colonel Mark, then shrugs.

BALLO

It appears Mr. Salek's plan is working.

COLONEL MARK

I never got what it meant, to be honest.

Ballo glances around briefly and, deeming the rather frantic Klingons not to be a threat, turns back to Colonel Mark.

BALLO

According to Mr. Salek, if one was to reverse the flow of energy to the dilithium crystals, it coudl create a sort of energy field. Commander Tao believed she could use the Stargazer's shield emitters to direct it at the Klingon's ship.

COLONEL MARK

Really?

Ballo nods.

BALLO

Indeed.

He glances out from behind the equipment but ducks back as Klingons run past. In a lower voice, he continues.

BALLO

Thankfully, the Klingons grew..."cocky", and so did not have their shields up. That allowed us to transport over here while Commander Teo aimed the energy at the Klingon ship.

COLONEL MARK

While we're on it.

Ballo shrugs.

BALLO

If it was perfect, it would not be a plan.

He looks over again and nods, rising. He motions for Colonel Mark to follow as he, carefully holding the phaser aloft, moves toward the large glowing tube that is the ship's warp drive, complete with the dilithium crystals that are used to power the ship. He stops by them and eyes them, then shakes his head.

COLONEL MARK

What?

BALLO

It simply seems very...messy.

He gestures for Colonel Mark to cover him as he puts his phaser away and removes a different device that looks rather like a crowbar. He pauses for a moment, then shuts his eyes and swings hard at the crystals, which promptly explode with a large blinding light. The ship shudders, and the lights die, leaving Ballo and Colonel Mark hardly visible in the faint light. Ballo blinks once or twice, dazed. Colonel Mark picks up his communicator from his waist and opens it.

COLONEL MARK

(in a low voice)

Colonel Mark to Enterprise. Beam us back!

The Klingons have taken notice, and with shouts, they start moving toward Colonel Mark. The Colonel grabs Ballo's arm, and they both disappear in rings of golden light.

_INT. BRIDGE_

Kelly is sitting in her captain's seat as the bridge shudders. The comm beeps, and she hits the button on her chair.

TEO

(over comm)

We've got them, captain.

Kelly grins and nods, then rises and goes to the communication's station to open a channel. The ship is bathed in emergency lights, and Azhurlar's face, when it appears, is absolutely furious.

AZHURLAR

(spluttering)

Captain Kelly, how _dare _you--

KELLY

You gave me a challenge, and I took it, captain. I offered you diplomacy, and you denied it.

She moves over to Spock Prime.

KELLY

(intelligible to camera)

How much air do they have left?

SPOCK PRIME

(also quietly)

Two hours at most, Captain.

Kelly nods and straightens.

KELLY

(to Azhurlar)

According to our estimates, captain, you have two hours of air left and not even impulse engines to make your way home. Now, the way I see it, you seem to have a couple of options.

Azhurlar growls.

AZHURLAR

(irritably)

We're listening, Captain.

Kelly nods. She seems perfectly calm.

KELLY

I thought you might be. My engineer tells me that we have extra crystals that she can modify to work with your ship. If you allow us to pass through to New Vulcan, unhindered and unchecked, we might just be able to work this all out. You can get the crystals, and we can go on our merry way.

AZHURLAR

The Klingon empire will not accept defeat.

KELLY

I'm not asking either you or the Klingons to lose, Captain. All I'm asking is for safe haven in return for a favor. You don't even have to tell them how it happened.

AZHURLAR

Klingons do not lie!

KELLY

Even when they leave their own shields down?

There is a long silence. The Klingons are regarding each other doubtfully. At last, they seem to come to a conclusion, and Azhurlar nods and turns to Kelly.

AZHURLAR

(moodily)

We accept your terms, captain

Kelly. Azhurlar out.

The line dies, and Kelly abruptly sits back in her chair and groans.

KELLY

What a day...

FADE OUT.


	6. Act Five: PILOT

ACT FIVE

INT. BRIDGE, ONE DAY LATER, 0'1300

The Bridge is swarmed by engineers in red, each attempting to fix the various consoles. Kelly sits in the captain's seat, talking to Spock Prime, who is showing her information on the PADD. Colonel Mark is turned to listen, sitting in the helm's position one more time, and Kgosi Ballo is at the tactical station.

KELLY

(voice over)

Captain's Log. Mr. Salek has managed to negotiate safe passage from the Klingons in return for dilithium crystals. We have come to the agreement that they malfunctioned, and so they happened to drift into Federation Space. No doubt they won't sare that story back at home, chosing instead to tell tales of their dramatic victory over the U.S..

The voice-over sighs, and Kelly on the screen seperates from Spock Prime and turns as Ballo turns in his seat.

KELLY

What is it, Commander?

BALLO

Commander Teo is reporting in, captain. She says repairs on the Klingon ship has been completed, and she is simply waiting to go.

KELLY

I'll bet she is.

Colonel Mark glances over at Kelly, and she smiles at him.

KELLY

The Klingons don't think much of women in Engine rooms. Commander Teo is perfectly capable of holding her own, of course, but I don't doubt it wasn't her best experience.

As she speaks, the turbolift opens and Teo steps out.

TEO

(loudly)

You're right, captain. It wasn't fun. But I think I taught them a valuable lesson.

Kelly turns to Teo and grins.

KELLY

And what would that be, Commander

Teo?

TEO

Humans damn well know how to repair a ship.

She shakes her head.

TEO

(in exasperation)

Klingons! They seem to think if they hit something hard enough, that fixes it. How hard is it to know that _gentleness _helps complex

machinery the most? Honestly, you'd think they were a bunch of-- She stops. Kelly is grinning and shaking her head.

TEO

What?

KELLY

(innocently)

C'mon Commander Teo, Klingons can't be that bad.

TEO

Oh yes they--

She stops.

TEO

(irritably)

All right, all right, you win this one.

Kelly nods, graciously accepting the honor, and Teo rolls her eyes and walks to the engineering station, which has been placed next to the science console.

TEO

(briskly)

Well, captain, we still haven't got engine systems, but I had my engineers do what they can so we can get a good speed up without shaking the whole ship apart. And with our Klingon escort to New Vulcan, I think we should be ableto make it there soon. But...

She pauses and glances at Spock Prime, who is regarding his console with a certai intense concentration. She frowns, but continues anyways.

TEO

However, captain, I'd highly recommend returning to--

SPOCK PRIME

No.

He turns away from his console and looks directly at Kelly.

SPOCK PRIME

We must go to New Vulcan, captain.

Immediately.

Slowly, Kelly nods.

KELLY

All right, Mr. Salek. I'm going to trust you on this one.

She pauses.

KELLY

But I'd like a little more explanation soon, got it?

She turns to Colonel Mark.

KELLY

Pet--I mean, Colonel Mark, please lay in a course for New Vulcan.

COLONEL MARK

(more normally than Kelly)

Aye, captain.

Kelly rises from her chair and casts a glance at Spock Prime once more. He seems absorbed in his work and is lost to the world. She sighs softly and nods, then lightly places her hand on the Colonel's back.

KELLY

Commander Ballo, you have the

bridge.

Ballo nods, and she lighly rubs the Colonel's back before leaving. Ballo and Spock Prime watch her go, although Colonel Mark seems absorbed in his work. Teo rocks back and forth on her feet for a moment, then shrugs.

TEO

I think I'm gonna go too. There's always something to do in engineering. Especially on this ship.

She nods to them and leaves as well. Colonel Mark still has not looked up, and Ballo seems absorbed in his work. After a moment, Spock Prime lifts his head from his console and looks at Colonel Mark. He then rises and crosses over to him, placing his hand on the back of his chair and leaning in so he can murmur quietly.

SPOCK PRIME

You haven't told her?

Colonel Mark doesn't move his head away from the screen.

COLONEL MARK

There wasn't time. I will when we need to.

SPOCK PRIME

Unfortunately, Colonel, I think that will be soon.

Ballo glances over and lifts a brow, but neither man sems tonotice. Colonel Mark hesitates, then nods.

COLONEL MARK

I know.

FADE TO BLACK.


	7. Teaser: MISERY

**TEASER**

_INT. KELLY'S QUARTERS, 0'100 HOURS._

COLONEL PETER MARK and CAPTAIN CATHERINA RIVERA KELLY are in Kelly's quarters, a small room sparsely decorated with ships in a bottle on the shelves (carefully stuck down, although not visible to the viewer's eye) and an open closet with two sets of uniforms: one in command yellow and the other, a smaller set, in the science department blue. Kelly and Colonel Mark are both sleeping. Kelly has her head on Colonel Mark's shoulder, and he has his head turned away from her. She is resting peacefully, but something appears to be troubling Colonel Mark. He turns his head this way and that, restless. And in the background, we begin to hear voices.

DISEMBODIED VOICES

(at a whisper)

Peter Mark. Lieutenant Mark.

Colonel Mark turns his head again, his eyes fluttering. In the background we can now hear soft shouts and cries.

FEMALE VOICE #1

Lieutenant Mark, they're coming.

Phaser fire.

MALE VOICE #1

We have to jump at them! Make a run for it!

More phaser fire, and soft sobs. Colonel Mark is shaking his head.

COLONEL MARK

(murmuring)

No, no...

FEMALE VOICE #1

Here they come!

There are several thuds, and the woman's voice screams shrilly. The screaming fades abruptly as Colonel Mark jerks up, gasping, holding the blankets to his chest and staring around with wide, brown eyes. Beside him, Kelly stirs.

KELLY

(sleepily)

Peter...?

Colonel Mark doesn't seem to notice at first, but eventually he looks down at her. Kelly is regarding him with fuzzy blue eyes, and her hand reaches to lightly cover his.

COLONEL MARK

(quietly, gently)

It's nothing, Cat. Go back to sleep.

Kelly nods and curls up. She is soon asleep again, but Colonel Mark remains awake, staring ahead and seeming disturbed. He shuts his eyes, and there is a flash. A woman is running away. She is dressed in a Starfleet engineer's uniform, and she is crying.

WOMAN

(desperately)

Peter!

_Peter!_

FADE OUT.


	8. Act One: MISERY

I apologize in advance for the formatting on this one-I found it REALLY hard to get anything centered or anything, so all actions are found in italics. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**ACT ONE**

**_INT. BRIDGE, 0'900, THE NEXT DAY_**

_The bridge is, as usual, a hive of activity. Kelly sits in her chair, leaned back while absently studying the information on the armrest of her seat. Colonel Mark is at the helm. He looks worn and keeps casting glances over his shoulder, as if worried he will see something that he doesn't want to. KGOSI BALLO, on the other hand, seems calm and in control at the tactical station. However, after a moment he rises and goes to the communication's console._

KELLY

(overlaid)

Captain's Log Stardate 2260.139. We have safely arrived at New Vulcan, thanks in part to our Klingon escort. Now that we're here, of course, they will be leaving us. I think all but my first officer Commander Ballo is happy to hear this news. He's been having far too much fun learning how to speak Klingon. I believe my first officer's mind is wasted on being security officer. He would have been excellent in communications.

_SPOCK PRIME enters the bridge and moves straight to the science console. Like Colonel Mark, he seems oddly weary for a Vulcan, and almost out of sorts. Kelly glances at him briefly._

KELLY

(still overlaid)

Mr. Salek has already started his scans of the system, but as of yet he will not tell me what exactly may be wrong with the planet. I'm hesitant to ask, but my own scans have revealed nothing that looks good. I suppose we will have to wait and see.

_The log ends, and Ballo turns toward Kelly._

BALLO

Captain, we are being hailed by the Klingon vessel.

KELLY

Excellent. Open a channel, please.

_She rises from her seat and greets AZHURLAR of the house of MOG, a rather short Klingon and captain of his vessel._

AZHURLAR

(gruffly)

We will now be leaving, Captain Kelly. You may, of course, pass my respects onto your crew. They have performed admirably. Almost Klingon-like, in fact.

_Kelly almost looks like she wants to roll her eyes, but she nods instead._

KELLY

Thank you, Captain Azhurlar. We greatly appreciate the escort, and we're very sorry that our first meeting had to go so...badly.

_Azhurlar's attention sharpens on her._

AZHURLAR

(growling)

I thought we had agreed to not discuss-

KELLY

(smoothly)

-After all, can't you imagine what had happened if we had reacted badly to your vessel drifting into Federation Space? It could have been quite nasty. But, I'm glad it all worked out.

_Azhurlar seems taken aback, and he nods shortly, then cuts the comm link. Colonel Mark shakes his head and returns to his work, but Ballo turns to Kelly._

BALLO

Permission to speak freely, Captain?

_Kelly seems surprised. Ballo doesn't often speak, and he has been an extremely reserved first officer thus far._

KELLY

Yes, Commander Ballo?

BALLO

You would make a very poor diplomat, captain.

_Kelly blinks at him, and Colonel Mark pauses briefly to grin. Then, abruptly, she laughs._

KELLY

And THAT was why I joined the science department. Thank you, Mr. Ballo-I'll probably leave the talking to you from now on.

_Ballo's expression is strangely appalled, and she grins._

KELLY

What's the matter?

BALLO

(slowly)

I think that would be an exceedingly unwise idea, captain. Most people do not find me very diplomatic.

_Kelly blinks._

KELLY

You just corrected me, Ballo. Clearly you can't be that bad.

_Ballo shakes his head vehemently, and Kelly sighs._

KELLY

All right, all right. Fair enough.

_Still seeming pleased with coaxing a reaction from Ballo, she nods to herself and turns her chair to Spock Prime._

KELLY

Mr. Salek, do you have the equipment to scan the planet?

SPOCK PRIME

Yes, captain.

_Kelly's brows rise at the typically Starfleet address, but she shrugs it off._

KELLY

When will you have the information you need?

SPOCK PRIME

Within a week, captain.

KELLY

Good. If you need any help, please let us know.

_She rises from her seat and tugs down her blue shirt._

KELLY

Colonel Mark, will you join me in my ready room?

_She walks out, and Colonel Mark watches her for a moment, then follows._

**FADE TO: READY ROOM**

**_INT. KELLY'S READY ROOM_**

_Kelly's ready-room is sparsely decorated, with only a desk, console and chair for now. Kelly offers Colonel Mark the chair as she enters, and pulls herself onto the desk. However, Colonel Mark doesn't sit either, and just stands by the door as it closes._

COLONEL MARK

Something bothering you, Cat?

_Kelly eyes him and shakes her head._

KELLY

Funny thing, Peter, but I was just about to ask you the same thing.

COLONEL MARK

Ah.

_He moves closer and sits on the desk next to her, and she looks over at him._

KELLY

(prompting)

You didn't sleep well last night.

COLONEL MARK

I had hoped you wouldn't notice.

KELLY

You don't snore when you don't sleep well.

_He casts her a look, and she grins._

KELLY

Actually, you don't snore normally. I wish you did. It would give me something to complain about.

COLONEL MARK

And you need something, hm?

KELLY

Not really, no.

_She nudges him lightly with her elbow._

KELLY

So? Speak.

COLONEL MARK

(haltingly)

I had nightmares.

KELLY

(slowly)

Yeah. That would lead to not sleeping well. Is it because of your...?

_She taps his head, and he shakes it._

COLONEL MARK

No. Your Doctor Petri knows his way around his inhibitors, I'll give him that. Plus, most of the crew is extremely difficult to read.

KELLY

(dryly)

I hadn't noticed.

_Colonel Mark nods._

COLONEL MARK

Even with the inhibitors, I usually pick something up. But Commander Ballo shows less emotion than Salek.

_Kelly's brows climb._

KELLY

You're picking something up from ___Salek? He's a __Vulcan!_

COLONEL MARK

(thoughtfully)

No, I don't think so.

KELLY

What, you think he's Romulan?

COLONEL MARK

Whatever he is, it's definitely not entirely Vulcan. Not Romulan, though. He has the same control as a Vulcan. When he wants to.

_He sighs._

COLONEL MARK

I'm probably reading too much into it. Who knows who I'm picking up from? You, in particular, give me headaches most of the time.

Kelly laughs.

KELLY

I'd believe that.

_She hops to her feet._

KELLY

Go see Alin, all right? See if he can give you some sort of sedative or something, if you want it. Or at least he can tell if the inhibitors have some sort of side effect.

COLONEL MARK

(hopping down)

All right, captain. I'll do as you wish.

_He heads to the door and pauses._

COLONEL MARK

Did it ever occur to you that _you _might be the reason I don't sleep-

KELLY

(laughing)

Out!

Colonel Mark smiles and leaves.

**_INT. BRIDGE_**

_Colonel Mark walks out and to the turbolift, and Kelly follows him and is about to settle back into her chair when she sees Spock Prime staring at her with a very odd expression on his face._

KELLY

What is it, Mr. Salek?

_Spock Prime seems to snap back into himself._

SPOCK PRIME

These readings are extremely unusual, Captain. I would greatly appreciate your opinion on them.

KELLY

Sure.

_She moves toward him and leans over his shoulder, and they lapse into a quiet conversation._

SPOCK PRIME

(quietly)

If you see here, the planet is-

KELLY

(just as quietly)

Yes, I see-

_While the two continue their conversation in the background, Ballo has stopped. His hand hovers over the console, but he is staring down, as if seeing something else other than his reflection in the screen. In the background, we can hear voices._

BALLO'S FATHER

(furious)

You'll never be worth _anything, _you stupid brat-

BALLO'S WIFE

I don't want you to come back, Kgosi.

BOY

(sobbing)

Daddy!

KELLY

Mr. Ballo!

_Ballo seems to snap out of his reverie and turns to look at Kelly._

KELLY

You all right? You looked a little...

_She pauses. Ballo's expression is as neutral as any Vulcan's._

KELLY

...shaken.

_Slowly, Ballo shakes his head._

BALLO

I am quite well, captain. But I thank you for your concern.

_She frowns, but nods. The Communication's button beeps. Absently, Kelly hits it._

KELLY

(aloud)

Kelly here.

TEO

(over comm)

Captain Kelly, can I speak to you for a minute?

KELLY

Of course. Go ahead.

TEO

__

Privately?

_Kelly sighs._

KELLY

Got it. On my way.

_She releases the button and goes to the turbolift._

**FADE TO: ENGINEERING**

**_INT. ENGINEERING DECK_**

_Teo is in engineering, leaning over a panel and staring down at readings. She is scowling, and looks up as Kelly enters._

KELLY

All right, Teo-

_Teo grabs a PADD, strides straight over to Kelly, and shoves it in her face. Kelly takes it with surprisingly good grace and reads it._

KELLY

(after a moment)

Teo, I don't speak engineering.

TEO

This gravitiational well is playing havoc with my systems. Warp drive is hardly functioning, impulse is down to half, and who knows what's wrong with the computer? I want out.

KELLY

(patiently)

Teo, I completely understand, but Starfleet's orders-

TEO

-do _not _involve getting the Stargazer permanently damaged.

KELLY

Is there evidence that this will be permanent?

TEO

Not strictly, but I can't guarantee that.

KELLY

Without proof, Teo, I can't convince Starfleet.

_She hands her back the PADD._

KELLY

Keep me posted, all right? And get an engineering team on it as soon as you can. I want to make sure this doesn't work.

TEO

You're not going to _do _anything about it?

KELLY

I can't yet. But as soon as I can, I'll let you know.

_Teo nods, seeming unhappy. Kelly sighs and leaves._

**FADE TO: TURBOLIFT.**

**_INT. TURBOLIFT_**

_The turbolift of the Stargazer is small, perhaps large enough to fit three or four at most, round and in the old fashioned Starfleet grey. Kelly hits the button._

KELLY

(aloud)

Bridge.

_She leans back against the wall and rubs the brudge of her nose. She seems stressed and worn, as she didn't in front of Spock Prime and Teo. She sighs and rests her head back against the wall, closing her eyes._

GABRIEL RIVERA

Hello, Catherina.

_Kelly's eyes snap open, and she jerks up. In front of her stands her father, CAPTAIN GABRIEL RIVERA (50s), a medium height man in command-yellow, with the marks of a fleet captain on his wrist._

GABRIEL RIVERA

I just wanted to congratulate you on your promotion.

KELLY

(in shock)

D-dad?

_But just like that, Gabriel Rivera is gone. Kelly looks back and forth, then hits the button again._

KELLY

(snaps)

__

Sickbay!

**FADE OUT.**


End file.
